Mahoko
by taotaku19
Summary: When a young man finds himself in a new world, you can never tell what may happen... -Just for fun writing to let me let my imagination flow and see how far I can get myself.
1. Prologue

Mahoko

Prologue

Earth: 11/19/2005

One evening, as the moon rose in the sky, a young man walked down a desolate street. The clothes on his back were all he had. His money was gone. His loved one was dead. His life was ruined, torn to shreds by the awful fate that God had prepared for him. Why did it happen to him? Did he deserve such a fate? What would he do now? It had been a month now that he had lived in poverty. There had been no one to assist him, for a rumor had gone about that he was cursed and those around him would die. Life, as good as it sometimes was, had given up on him.

He stared up into the moonlit sky and cried out in anger, "What have I done! Why am I forsaken?" And as his anger turned to sorrow, he bowed his head to the ground, hiding his tears from the moon. "Give me another chance," he sobbed. "Just one more, and you will see..."

__Why does thou despair? Are thou lost?__

The man snapped his head up looking for the source of the voice. "Who... is it?" he said.

__Does thou have no hope in the future? Does thou want to start anew?__

He made a full circle, only finding the company of the night. "Yes... my life is hopeless... now who are you? Please come out if you wish to help me." he said.

__If thou could leave this world, would thou do so?__

The question surprised him, and reminded him of what the world had done for him. His anger returned, the fury for those who did nothing to help him in life. He turned his face, once more, to the sky and shouted, "Yes!"

__Thou decision has been noted. I am pleased to welcome thou to Mahoko.__

"What? Mahoko?" the young man asked and none too soon as the ground beneath him vanished and he plummeted in to darkness. As time seemed to slow, he stretched out a hand toward the moon trying to grab it as the sky above vanished from sight.

͏

Mahoko: 1432˹֕ 14 ֔ 22

Darkness, the feeling of free-falling through the air, into the never ending chasm that had appeared out of nowhere. Until he saw light. The lights of cities, towers, and cars filled the space beneath him. He was falling, straight towards the rock hard cement roads that the cars race back and forth on. And suddenly, it was as if everything slowed down. The young man felt heavier, and as he passed one of the taller buildings, it seemed as though it was expanding, Then he saw another, one that seemed to be contracting, shrinking. On the road, some vehicles sped up to the point where they were only blurs of light while others slowed down to a crawl.

The ground was approaching. He tried to shout out, but nothing came out of his mouth. Right then he noticed that the whole scene was silent, as if everything was in a silent film. Except everything was wrong, everything was contorted. What was happening? Then, just before hitting the ground, another gaping hole appeared... and he was engulfed in darkness once again.

The young man found himself sitting him a dim room. He didn't know how he had gotten there from the fall. It was a small circular room, with benches protruding from the walls. There was a door, with a small glowing orb of light floating above it. Then, he heard voices and the door opened up and light burst into the small poorly lit room.

A man in a white lab coat stood there in the bright light. The young man shaded his eyes as he tried to get a better look. Brown hair, glasses, he looked like one of those American professors he had seen in videos.

The lab man walked forward, extended a hand towards him and spoke something that the young man couldn't comprehend. He backed up, fear asking him the questions: W_ho is this person? What does he want with me?_

Suddenly, he noticed that something wasn't right. His arm. He looked at his arm in shock. It was gone, replaced by a gruesome, large claw that seemed to be made out of iron and steel. The light from the doorway glinted of the shiny surface confirming his fears. His voice trembled as he spoke, "What is happened to me?" even though he knew that the lab man wouldn't understand him. His eyes were wide with fear, and then he felt a light touch on his head. The lab man, as the young man was so focused on his hand, had walked up to him and had prodded him with one finger. Then the man spoke some more incomprehensible language again.

"Young man, are you alright? I assure you that there's nothing to be afraid of here."

The understanding of the lab man's speak surprised him. He forgot all about his arm, and for a moment, he stared at the lab man. "How can I understand you all of a sudden?" he asked. "And where am I?"

The lab man smiled, "Its called magic." The man paused and held out an open palm in which a glow of light suddenly appeared. "You are in a world called Mahoko now, young man from another world. You can call me Slater. I'm here to introduce you to this new world." Then, once again, Slater extended an arm towards the young man. "And what is you're name?"

The young man smiled grimly, "If this is another world indeed, would you mind if I created a new name for myself?"

Slater chuckled. "Of course not. Then what is it that you wish to be called?"

The young man's face lit up. A chance at a new life. It was just what had been promised to him before falling into the darkness to this new world. Once again, he would be able to dream, and have a future. "Call me Tao," he said, and laughed. "Its always been a dream of mine to remake myself and I'm going to take the chance and do so. Tao... Kazuto."

"Very well... Tao. Please follow me." said Slater. He turned around and headed out the door, with Tao right behind him. They walked down a white-washed corridor that seemed to close in on itself. It curved to the point where it was as if they had walked a whole circle from the point where they had started. But after a time walking, they came to a double door which Slater promptly entered.

Tao cautiously followed through and found himself in a large room, encircled by a row of nine wooden desks. At each desk sat a person, but not all of them were human. At the far left, there was a cat-like lady, with ears and a tail. Next to her, Slater had taken a seat and after him there was a demon judging from the horns and bat wings. Two more humans sat in the next seats, and along with the other non-humans, Tao noticed a fairy, centaur, dwarf, and a dragon. Tao was surprised that his composure hadn't broken already, he really was in another world.

Then Slater stood up and spoke. "I would like to introduce everyone here to Tao Kazuto." Heads nodded in Tao's direction. "Brought here by the Portal, and blessed with a magic of transformation," Slater turned and set his eyes on Tao, "The first human from the Other World, and as prophesied, the human who will become a God. We welcome you to Mahoko."


	2. Chapter 1

Mahoko

Chapter 1

Mahoko: 1433˹֕ 44 ֔ 02

An artificial sun beat down on Tao's back as he stood and prepared himself for the next training session. They had only started training him a day ago. The previous half-year was spent learning about Mahoko and touring the quite dangerous world. He had learned that there was a lot different in Mahoko compared to Earth. Their dates system was different, and how the world was structured was completely new to Tao.

Their years were divided up into 6 months, each with its own season. The first month, Ichion, was a month of cold and snow. Second was Nion in which the sun became obscenely hot. Luckily, the cold air and snow remaining from Ichion often prevented any disasters that came along with such heat. The third month was Sanon, a month of gusty winds and the fourth, Yonon, a month of calm and peace. Fifth was Gowon, where there was plentiful rain, and sometimes too much, and the last month of their year was Rokuon, a month that would vary each year. Sometimes there was rain, snow, hail, and was the month in which all natural disasters occurred.

Tao found it nearly impossible to believe that the months were so different, but when he had been told to take notice of the fact that Mahoko had 2 suns and 6 moon, he guessed that it could make sense in some complicated way.

Suddenly, a rock the size of a boulder flew by his head at nearly a blur. Tao blinked, and then his eyes went wide. "Hey! You could've killed me!" he shouted at his instructor, the dwarf. The short man's name was Stromm Ironhand.

"That's exactly what I was aiming to do!" Stromm shouted back. The dwarf laughed, "I doubt you'd die even if I did hit ya. You're a god. Gods don't die that easy, even if they're just babies." He turned around and hefted up another boulder twice his size. "Ya gotta dodge or block! Use that magic of yours!" And again, another giant boulder came hurtling at Tao, flung from Stromm's "ironhands".

"Seriously!" Tao landed on the ground as the boulder went whizzing overhead.

"YES SERIOUSLY!" bellowed Stromm. "Use that transformation magic of your! Make your darned body hard as steel you numbskull!"

Tao snorted. _Easy for that dwarf to say, having hands naturally made of iron. Its much harder than he thinks it is to transform your body into that with the toughness of steel while a boulder it flying at you at the the speed of a train._ He saw Stromm picking up another rock and decided to give it a try. The dwarf pulled back his arm, like a baseball pitcher, and Tao saw the rock leap into open air right before he closed his eyes. Focusing all his mind of the hardness of steel, he imagined a shiny gray color paint spreading across his skin. And soon enough, Tao felt a coolness encompassing his body. He opened his eyes and held up his palms to his face. He grinned at a mirror image of himself.

Suddenly he remembered the rock. _Right. The rock. Flying at me at who knows how fast._ The rock was about to hit. Tao crossed his arms over his face, shielding himself and bracing for the impact. And then the brown mass of rock and the once soft-fleshed human collided forming a great brown cloud at impact.

Stromm, at the distance he was at, had to pull out his handy pair of glasses and squinted to where the Tao had been standing, waiting for the dust to clear. As everything settle, the dwarf saw that the rock had vanished, and Tao seemingly stood in the very same place he had been standing. He snorted and nodded, happy that he wouldn't have to worry about no bloody god corpses.

In fact, Tao had survived the hit, but he now stood about what seemed to be half a mile away from his original standing point. He took a big breath of air, and shouted, "How fast did you throw that rock! You short little dwarf!" He wanted to make sure that Stromm heard him.

"I HEARD THAT! DON"T YA DARN CALL ME SHORT OR I"LL THROW YA LIKE I DID THAT ROCK!" The small dwarf sure had a large voice... "ANYWAYS! YOUR DONE HERE! GO GET YOUR HUMAN HINEY INTO THE NEXT ROOM!" Next thing Tao saw was about 10 more boulders headed his way.

He made a scramble for the nearby door as the boulders went flying into the background wall shattering into tons of bits of rock shrapnel. He flung the door open, went in, and slammed it shut. Looking around, he found himself in a lush green forest with plenty of trees and vines. Various creatures he had never seen scuttle, or ran, away at his entrance. He took a few steps before he heard a feminine, sweet, gentle voice.

"Now what do we have here? Was the dwarf being grumpy again?" He looked around but spotted no one. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have a much better time here."

Chapter 1 End

(until edited in the future)


End file.
